thesimmingdeadfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Connors
Kyle was one of Niabur 's first characters, made at the same time as Harlequin Davidson. Personality and Appearance Kyle is a tall, light brown, almost blonde haired 25 year old,serious-minded, mature and adventurous young-adult. He can have some fun but ocasional realisations of the death of beloved ones can put him in a sad place for moments of time. He is intelligent, and knows various camping and hunting techniques. Before the Outbreak Kyle grew up in an ordinary family, except for the fact that they all loved the outdoors; so every other weekend there would be some sort of camping expedition or adventure. After leaving school, he went to university to study the seven year course of Architecture, upon meeting his wife, Candace, while studying there. They soon married after years of dating where they afterwards lived together with Candace's sister, Harlequin. After The Outbreak Kyle was living in Simcity at the time out the outbreak; and because his family lived far away in Veronaville, he didn't want to travel too far incase they encountered any gangs or potential threats, so decided to stay within the safe zone of Simcity before it became overrun. During this event he was seperated with Harl from his wife, Candace, spending two days looking for Candace before it became too risky to continue. Kyle and Harl then travelled to the next safe zone, Bridgeport, staying there until that became overrun itself. Not wanting to move into the growing amount of walkers, they stayed ontop of an apartment block building, assembling their own small, comfortable safe zone living the adventurous and dangerous outdoor life he always loved. Chapter One Kyle is first introduced in the first chapter, in the segment "When Night Falls, Evil Comes Out". Him and his sister-in-law, Harlequin, they scavenge for food and supplies in a local store in Bridgeport. Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Relationships Harl Davidson - Sister-in-law Harl and Kyle have had a great brother-sister like relationship even since before the apocalypse. They bonded more afterwards, especially after being together alone for many weeks ontop of the apartment in Bridgeport. They've had each other's back during the apocalypse and if either one was to die, it would leave the other heart-broken and distraught. Candace Connors - Wife His wife returned after being seperated from her in Simcity, the fact that her chance of survival was slim and she survived gave hope to Kyle. However, she died during the Sunlit Tides Cannibals incident and it left him weak and sad for several weeks. He finally came to grips over her death and realised that it was only fate, and he was lucky to have here back for those few days until her death. Trivia Kyle was on the verge of having a relationship with Saffron Marcott , but due to change of mind of both character's owners, this did not happen. Kyle's wife Candace Connors returned during the "Townhouse Surprise " of Chapter Two, but later died to multiple gunshot wounds during "Survivors Vs. Cannibals " of the final part of Chapter Two, leaving him emotional unstable for several weeks. Category:Survivors Category:Males Category:Nigalkins' Characters